The chosen one
by Goveg
Summary: A war is raging between Pokemon and Digimon. When Mewtwo gets involved with it, the armies believe he is the chosen one. Can he stop this battle? Who really was the one who started this war? And is Mewtwo really the chosen one?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is my first fanfic on Digimon/Pokemon, so no flames!

1. The battle

Stealth shadows crept across the meadows. The moon shone down upon two armies of creatures. With a silent signal, the creatures attacked. Shouting, screaming and shrieking, they fought with their awesome powers. An orange dragon pinned a gray creature down.

_(Gazimon! How dare you trespass on_ _Pokemon territory!) _

The gray creature sneered. "After this battle, it would be a Digimon territory, Charizard!"

He then blasted a ball of white light at the Charizard. The Charizard flew a few feet up and roared with rage. The battle continued on, Pokemon and Digimon were seriously wounded. Suddenly, there was a bolt of a blue ray. A screech penetrated the air as a huge ice-colored bird flew in. With another screech, it shot out another bolt of blue ray from it's mouth. Many Digimon were turned into Digi-eggs. A Greymon opened it's mouth and shot out a Nova Blast. The bird veered away and shot out another blue ray.

"Gazimon! They are too powerful!" A small orange dinosaur shouted. "We must retreat!"

"No Agumon!" Gazimon called back. "Digimon never retreat!"

"Someday we'll take all of this back!" Agumon shouted. "But for now, we must retreat!" He raced off. "Retreat Digimon! Retreat!"

The Digimon raced off after Agumon. The Pokemon stopped and stared after them. Such an easy victory? The bird flew up into the sky and did a shriek of victory. The Pokemon started doing their own victory cries. Gazimon raced after the Digimon, but gave one last look of redemption at the army of Pokemon.

In the Digimon camp, a Floramon applied a healing green gunk on the cut of a Pixiemon. A white wolf-creature with blue stripes walked over and laid down.

"We lost the chance of a new territory. Those Pokemons are getting too strong."

Floramon nodded sadly. "Many Digimons are turning back into Digi-eggs from this battle. Many Pokemon on the other side are perishing. Only the chosen one can stop this war."

Garurumon stared at her. "The chosen one?"

Floramon nodded. "It said so in the legend. When two armies battle, the chosen one will be called to stop the war and shall be the ruler over both lands."

"Both lands?" Garurumon said, really confused.

Floramon shook her head. "I don't know any of this either, but I believe in the legend and you should too."

Garurumon stood up and walked out into a clearing. The moonlight made his fur shine as he looked up into the sky. He sighed. "How long will this battle continue until the chosen one is found?"


	2. Biyomon and Patamon

Sorry it took so long, but my computer was being evil. Here's the next chapter. Read and Review! No flames!

2. Biyomon and Patamon

Mewtwo flew across the treetop canopy, scanning the ground for anything suspicious. After scanning once or twice, he settled on a sturdy branch of a tree. He then noticed something strange. It was quiet. Too quiet. That made him confused. Usually, the forest was filled with Pokemon noises. Bird Pokemon searching for fruits or nuts, Beedrills buzzing through the flowers and Mankeys chittering through the treetops. Suddenly, a twig snapped. Mewtwo stiffened and slowly turned his head.

"Spiral twister!"

A green spiral shot out from branches. Mewtwo leaped out of the way just in time. A little orange creature flew out and took a deep breath.

"Boom Bubble! Pah!"

Mewtwo dodged the blow and turned toward his attackers. A pink bird flew out from the branches and joined the little orange creature. Mewtwo decided to fight fire with fire. Making a black glowing ball into his palms, he threw it at the two creatures. It struck them and they were falling to the ground. Mewtwo flew down and caught them before landing. He flew up to a branch and settled them there.

"Are you all right?"

The pink bird stood up. "We don't speak to the enemy!" She snarled. "All Pokemons are enemies!"

Mewtwo frowned at them. "Enemies? What are you talking about?"

The little orange creature did a ferocious growl. "You Pokemon are traitors! You guys were kidnaping Digimon and taking them away!"

"I know nothing of this." Mewtwo snapped. "You have the wrong Pokemon."

The bird flared it's wings. "Why are we listening to you? We should attack you right now!" The bird was about to attack when a voice shouted, "Stop!"

Garurumon leaped out from the trees and landed in front of the two creatures. Mewtwo stared with wonder at the huge creature. Garurumon turned to the two Digimon.

"Biyomon, Patamon! Enough of this battling talk!"

"But this is a Pokemon!" The bird, Biyomon said. "We should drive it out of Digimon territory!"

"We should not drive it out unless it is in league with the Pokemons." Garurumon said. He turned to Mewtwo. "Are you in league with the Pokemon army?"

"Pokemon army?" Mewtwo said, confused. "I've heard of Pokemon, but never an army."

Garurumon nodded. "A few Pokemon have ever heard of this army. So it would be unjust to attack you only because you are a Pokemon."

"What is this all about?" Mewtwo asked. "All this talk of armies and traitors?"

Garurumon sighed. "It would be better if we show you rather than tell you." He then turned. "Come, follow us."

He bounded into the forest with Biyomon and Patamon flying. Mewtwo stood there and flew after them.


End file.
